Saying Goodbye Levi x Reader
by RioXTaiga
Summary: It's so damn hard to say goodbye.


**'The female titan, she's starting to overpower us. As we try to do they best we can in taking her down, many of our comrades have died trying to subdue her. As Eren tries to take her on by himself, our squad tells him to go on and leave. It's now Levi's squad. Me, Petra, Eldo, and Oluo trying to take her down by herself. Was that a mistake?'**

"Petra! Look ou-

Trying to save your best friend from dying you speed over to her as fast as you can, trying to get her out of the way of the titans attack, but that was no good. Right then and there, the female titans foot comes crashing down on you and Petra. Blood splatters all over the tree that she smashes you into, leaving you to die.

While lying there you could feel something up against your back _'Petra...is she okay? No, wait. ...I couldn't save her, or myself. I'm such and idiot. I didn't even get to tell Levi how I feel. No way.'_

_'Ah...my life is flashing before my eyes. Am I about to die? My body...my body hurts so much'_ "*Cough*" 'It evens hurts to cou-.'

As you tried to think out the last of your thoughts...you lose consciousness...or rather your life.

A few minutes later, the battle to capture the female titan is still going on. Your team has already died, in different ways then you and Petra had. But then suddenly, a figure comes flying the trees. As he comes through and gazes upon his dead squad, his face is somewhat stern, yet has this look of grimace. As his eyes lay on you, his eyes widen and he stops, coming down to your bloody corpse.

"(f/n)..."

**"Eh...? Where am I? Ah, the titan!"** As you look around, you see her gone. Taking in more detail for your eyes, you look to see if what was left of your team is still alive, but you were sadly mistaken. You become sad and then look around some more. In front of you stood Levi, the love of your life.

**"Levi!"** **_'I'm so happy to see that he's okay. Well of coarse he would be, he's amazing.'_** You blushed a tiny bit.

"Are you seriously dead?" He mumbles.

**"Ah, Levi. I'm glad you o..kay..."** As you go to stand in front of Levi, he looked like he was looking down at something. His face expression was what had gotten to you. He look like he was grieving.

"(f/n), get up."

**"Oi, Levi, I'm here! I'm right in front of you!"** You try to wave in front of him in a panic, but then you stopped as soon as your eyes shifted to the ground. You saw your bloodied corpse, holding Petra's up. Your blood combined and splattered on the tree.

**"Eh...am I dead?"** Your eyes widen and your heart drops like a thousand weights had been put on it.

"I said get up. It's an order."

Your shaking eyes shift back to Levi. He bends down and takes you by the collar, yelling at you to get up.

**"No...this can't be true. I have to be alive! I'm right here! Levi!"** As you looked down upon your self, you can now see a ghostly you. You can see the ground through your hand and you start to freak out. **"W-what is this?! Aaaahhh!"**

"I see. So you're going to leave me and these feeling that I have for you behind, right?"

**"What...did he say?"** You thought you heard wrong. **"What was that...Levi? Please! Say that again!"**

"You're really selfish, aren't you? Who is going accept these feeling for you now?" Levi let go of your collar and slump back into your old position.

"How am I supposed to confess my love to a corpse? Answer me, (f/n)..." Levi tilts your head up and gives you a soft kiss before resting his forehead on yours.

**"He's loved me...all this time..."** Your heart tightens up and starts to feel weighted down even more, with regret and sorrow. **"I...I love you too! I love you so much!"** Your ghostly hands tighten up into a fist. **"I've loved you for so long!"** Your tears start to fall from you eyes, and on your corpse, but he doesn't notice.

As Levi moves way, he stands up and takes a step back, looking towards the sky. Suddenly, a single tear drop makes its way down Levi's face. It was the first time he had cried in a long long long time. But that was the only and last tear he would ever shed. Turning his back to you, he took off.

You collapse to your knees and your hands cover you face as you wept. **"Levi..."**


End file.
